


【盾冬】绝对占有 07

by Levi_Lee



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Lee/pseuds/Levi_Lee
Summary: 黑化盾Ⅹ失忆冬 大盾有九头蛇队长的经历，占有欲控制欲极强合法痴汉史蒂夫罗杰斯对失忆老伴的追求（占有）/失足老人巴基调查自己的真实身份微锤基





	【盾冬】绝对占有 07

**Author's Note:**

> 黑化盾Ⅹ失忆冬 大盾有九头蛇队长的经历，占有欲控制欲极强  
> 合法痴汉史蒂夫罗杰斯对失忆老伴的追求（占有）/失足老人巴基调查自己的真实身份  
> 微锤基

战争进入第五个年头，欧洲第二战场开辟、苏联开始反攻、法西斯日本的大量兵力被滞留在中国和太平洋战场无法脱身。轴心国会师无疑是痴人说梦，形式一片大好。  
咆哮突击队不过是这翻天覆地的世界里的一滴尘埃，却给予了所有人振奋人心的力量，民众每日翘首以盼前线的战报，民族意识前所未有的高昂。美国队长的事迹被世人传颂，以他为原型的漫画在纽约卖到脱销，电影也场场爆满。

随着英法联军深入西欧腹地，德军节节败退，大量基地被翦除，终于，美军通过监听敌方电报、解读电码，成功得到纳粹科学家的行踪信息。  
咆哮突击队和九头蛇积怨已深，此去是势在必行。时逢阿尔卑斯山山麓降雪期，众人在雪原里跋涉数日，终于来到敌军火车的必由之路。  
詹姆斯站在漫天飞雪里，看见有雪花落在金发男人的肩头和发上，他帮他轻轻拂去。史蒂夫转过身注视着他，深蓝色的眼睛里有某些动人的情绪在浮动——詹姆斯感觉时间好像在此刻停滞，他清楚的听见了自己的心脏在温暖而有力的跳动。  
鬼使神差的，毫无征兆的，棕发男人迅速靠近，在史蒂夫嘴角留下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
美国队长从惊喜中回过神来时，巴恩斯中士已经提起他的汤姆森冲锋枪，快步步入了茫茫雪原。

当车厢门自动锁上，史蒂夫和詹姆斯被迫分开单独面对装备高精尖武器的士兵的时候，两人心中明了，这是九头蛇设计好的圈套。  
可就算是圈套，他们也会义无反顾的钻进来——这是俘虏佐拉最好的机会。  
史蒂夫暂时压制了对面的火力，趁机打开了机关门。詹姆斯却打完了镗内所有的子弹，他放下手中的冲锋枪，和史蒂夫对视了一下，他的队长立马神会心领，扔给他一把半自动手枪。  
两人依靠默契配合解决了一个纳粹士兵，还没来得及松口气背面有人突然偷袭，来者手持佐拉研制的大规模杀伤武器——在狭窄的空间使用这种武器几乎是自杀式袭击，史蒂夫急忙推开巴基，用振金盾弹开这股能量，火车侧面因此破损，敌人和詹姆斯都被外部空气超高的流速卷了出去。  
美国队长飞奔出去抓巴基的手，然而还是差了一点，詹姆斯此时握着火车外围的防护栏，防护栏经历爆炸以后连接处的螺丝已经岌岌可危。  
史蒂夫的心脏几乎要从胸膛里跳出来，他想都没想就翻出火车，紧紧握住他好友的一只手。  
此时詹姆斯手里的栏杆已经断裂，两个人吊在近百米高空中，全部的重量集中在美国队长紧握的栅栏上。  
金发男人完全可以依靠腰力把两个人拉上来，詹姆斯却感觉到脸上有铁屑落下——他抬头向上看，发现栅栏的焊接处也松动了。  
史蒂夫也发现了这一点，他想让巴基尽快从他身上爬上去——垂直方向施力是很困难的，即使是美国队长也需要时间，如果耽搁太久两个人都会丧命于此，他私心想要巴基先走。  
他却感觉到握着他的手在慢慢放松。  
史蒂夫猛然意识到他的好友想要做什么。  
“史蒂夫！放手吧！否则我们都会死在这里的！”巴恩斯中士在风雪里呼喊，“栏杆支撑不了我们两个人的重量！”  
“詹姆斯巴恩斯！你敢！！”美国队长眼角猩红，目眦欲裂，他心中从未如此恐惧。  
棕发男人抬起头看他，表情是放下一切的释怀，迷人绿眼睛眼中甚至有点狡黠的笑意，一如几年前那个鲜活英俊的布鲁克林少年。  
“对不起了，史蒂夫，”詹姆斯笑了一下，“你要好好活着。”说完他挣脱了他的好友紧握他的手。  
“不！！！”金发男人几乎是在尖叫。  
所有的情感在死亡面前无比清晰，那一刻风雪好像停歇了，周匝安静的可怕，史蒂夫罗杰斯二十多年生命中从来没有像这一刻这样冷静过。  
这个没有巴基的冰冷世界值得他停留吗？

两人几乎同时坠落。  
选择和巴恩斯中士一起赴死，是美国队长此生做过最自私最懦弱的决定。

好像过了一个世纪那么久，他的隐隐约约听到了声音。  
“十一号实验体，停止输入镇定剂……”  
詹姆斯在剧痛中苏醒，他勉强睁开眼，一群身穿白大褂、带着口罩的陌生人一言不发的看着他。  
他感觉身体痛的好像断成了几节，最无法忍受的是左肩膀，他挣扎着起身下床，左臂却一沉——詹姆斯整个人摔了下去。  
跌落在地上，他才看到自己的左手——那早已不是人类的血肉，像一台精密的机械，像某种可怕的武器。  
“这是……怎么回事？你们对我做了什么？”詹姆斯克服身体的不平衡，跌跌撞撞地起身，拽住一个人的领口质问，那人却一个字都没有说，眼神麻木冰冷，好像根本不在意棕发男人的威胁。  
不仅是他，这个房间里的所有人都面无表情地看着他，那种神情好像不是看一个人，而是看一件物品。

“速将十一号实验体带入格斗场……”  
很快有人将他带离了这个房间，这些人穿着厚重的防护服，带着相同的面具，看不清容貌，詹姆斯刚刚苏醒体力不支，无法挣脱他们的桎梏。  
他被扔进了一个类似囚笼的的地方，四面围着高大的铁丝网，门被锁死。接着陆陆续续有人围过来，他们用他听不懂的语音低声交谈、对他指指点点。詹姆斯猜测自己是被俘虏了，这里十有八九是九头蛇的基地，但对方要做什么、有什么目的目前还一无所知。

史蒂夫面无表情地走进来，身体看上去很健康，没有任何外伤，穿着黑色的作战服，他微微抬头看了詹姆斯一眼，目光迟滞了一秒，最终却没有任何行动。  
詹姆斯看见好友安然无恙不禁松了口气，但对他反常的表现感到担心。  
“九头蛇队长，去完成你的任务。”施密特出现在牢笼外围，用发号施令的语气对史蒂夫说。  
“你们对他做了什么？”詹姆斯看向施密特。  
“你马上就知道了。”红色的骷髅脸不怀好意地笑了。  
他话音刚落，金发男人就向他袭来，每一拳都裹挟着劲风，毫不留情。詹姆斯迅速后撤，勉强用手臂挡了一下，他刚刚苏醒，肌肉还没有完全活跃起来，腹部结结实实挨了一拳。  
近身搏击詹姆斯向来不如他的好友，如今这样的状态更是不敌，他被逼的退无可退，身体贴在铁笼的角落。  
“史蒂夫！你清醒过来！我是巴基！”他被压制在地上，金发alpha的手臂死死勒着他的脖子。  
听到他的话，史蒂夫的动作停下来，他看着詹姆斯的脸，嘴唇微微翕动，“……巴基……”  
“启动词！”囚笼外的施密特指挥手下。  
一个黑衣人说了些什么，那是詹姆斯听不懂的语言，他身上的男人却捂住自己的额角，痛的在地上翻滚。再睁眼，眼底已经没有了詹姆斯熟悉的那种动容。  
金发男人拎着他的衣领把他按在铁丝网上，拳头落下的时候却有了迟疑，詹姆斯看到他的好友表情冷酷，深蓝色的眼睛里却噙着泪水，紧握的拳头在颤抖，意识到九头蛇一定是使用某种手段控制了他。  
无法主宰自我的男人扶着铁丝网剧烈喘息，红骷髅急迫的呼喊，“九头蛇队长！完成你的任务！”  
史蒂夫痛苦的揉着自己的眉心，暴躁的心绪几乎要把他逼疯。他想要服从自己守护巴基的本能，却无法违抗指令。  
这个时候詹姆斯主动靠近他，伸出仍然拥有人类温度的手捧着他的脸，指腹抹去他的眼泪，“不要哭，史蒂夫。”  
“你想要做什么就做吧。”棕发男人对他微笑，像那个军营里的夜晚一样、像十几年前布鲁克林的星空下一样，用如今仅剩的一条属于人类的手臂轻轻拥抱了他。  
史蒂夫怔怔的看着他，温热的液体从眼角滑落，“巴基……”  
地狱的囚笼里，两个伤痕累累的人互相救赎。

接下来不管施密特再怎么疾言厉色地叫喊、黑衣人不停歇的念启动词，史蒂夫罗杰斯都无动于衷。最终只好给二人注射了大剂量的麻醉剂，这场测试“九头蛇武器”的格斗才算收场。

洗脑虽然失效了，但超级英雄的身体总有用处。  
佐拉被美国政府俘虏，精通基因学的科学家屈指可数，他们只能依靠现成的肉体慢慢摸索。大部分时间史蒂夫被注射大量镇定剂和麻药关在冷冻室里，有时候他被抬出来放在手术台上，身穿白大褂的人抽取他的血液用以解析，之后在他的血管中注射不同血型的血，记录排异反应；有时候他们在他身上实验治愈药剂，在肌肉组织或者骨骼上制造不同程度的伤口，观察再生时间；有时候他们给他静脉注射毒药、酒精甚至毒品测试他的代谢速度。  
但这些这些无止无休的折磨无法打败美国队长，真正能让他痛苦的是巴基所承受的。  
施密特为了摧毁他的精神把他关在一个充满噪音的房间里超过八十个小时，接着把他带出来锁在椅子上，椅子面前是一个窗户，玻璃对面有一个类似审讯室的房间，房间内部摆满了各种复杂的仪器，正中间有一个空着的座椅。  
“这套装置你应该很熟悉吧，”施密特站在他旁边，“这是一块单向玻璃，你知道谁会出现在你面前吗？”

棕发男人被金属手铐束缚在电椅上，头上有一个形状怪异的头罩，他显然十分抗拒这些，机械手臂击打着扶手，身体急迫的从座椅上离开。旁边操作机器的人摆弄了一下开关，詹姆斯浑身抽搐，软在座椅上。  
“名字。”  
“……”巴基在座椅上喘着气，不理会白衣人的问话。  
“啊！！”接着又是一次电击，巴基疼的尖叫，双手握拳，有血液从右手掌心渗出。  
“名字。”  
“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯！！”他的身体从座椅上弹起来，却因为四肢的桎梏无法挣脱。  
“错误，”白衣人面无表情，又启动了电击开关，继续用奇怪的口音发问，“名字。”  
“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。”棕发男人闷哼一声，不屈服于对方的折磨。  
“名字。”  
“詹姆斯……布坎南巴恩斯。”电击的强度明显加剧，巴基的肌肉在不自觉的抽搐，但他紧咬下唇一声不吭。  
白衣男人麻木地看着他，把机器调至最大功率。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！”他痛不欲生的在座椅上挣扎，嘴角有鲜血渗出，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
“名字。”  
“……”  
不知道如此重复了多少次，巴基已经无法尖叫出声，他眼神空洞的看着地板，身体却在小幅度颤抖。  
“名字。”白衣人走过来拽着他的头发强迫他抬起头。  
“……”棕发男人痛苦的皱着眉，好像在思考。施虐者看到他这幅表情满意的笑了，示意手下把他带走。  
“巴基……”电椅上的男人突然轻声说，有泪水从眼角滑落，“他这么叫我……”  
“他是谁？”巴基又开始剧烈挣扎起来，他的颈部、手腕、脚踝被磨得鲜血淋漓，“告诉我他是谁！”  
白衣人面色铁青，不得不给实验体注射了镇静剂。

与此同时，玻璃的另一边也是一片混乱。  
金发男人在詹姆斯出现的那一刻就在拼命挣扎，铁链相互摩擦出刺耳的声音，黑衣人不得不给他局部注射了麻药。  
“你知道这样下去会发生什么吗？”红色骷髅俯下身对他说，“你的巴基马上就要消失了，他再也不会记得你、记得自己是谁了。”  
史蒂夫身体无法动弹，他死死盯着施密特，眼角赤红，“我会让你付出代价的。”

 

还有一更。


End file.
